


Take It Off

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester x Reader Smut, F/M, SPN Smut, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Tease, Supernatural smut, dean x reader smut, lap dance, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You and Dean have had a flirtatious relationship for years. After he gets you incredibly sexually frustrated one night, you decide to get him back with a strip tease the next day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr! Lyrics are in italics!  
> Request: I was wondering if you could do a one shot for Dean x Reader and have it so the reader and Dean have been flirting and teasing each other endlessly and Dean gets her sexually frustrated one night so she gets him back by doing a strip tease to the song “TiO” by ZAYN and then leaves before he has time to react which leaves him sexually frustrated as well and maybe it can end with smut or implied smut :)

Nights out after successful hunts, when you and Dean liked to go out to the nearest dive bar and celebrate with a drink or five, were some of your favorite moments spent with the green-eyed hunter. Right now he seemed to be moving in slow motion; the crinkles near his eyes making an appearance as he chuckled at something that you had said. You and Dean had a complicated relationship. Well, complicated for you, at least. The endless flirting and teasing between the two of you made it hard to decipher if Dean was actually into you, or if he was just being Dean. It also made it nearly impossible for you to ignore your growing feelings for the man. You weren’t the relationship type; you got your fix from the shower head and the occasional one-night stand. Maybe it’s why you and Dean got on so well — you were similar in that regard, and there was absolutely no judgement between the two of you because of it. However, in the last few weeks it had seemed as though Dean had really turned up the teasing with you. You and Dean had always had that type of relationship with each other; a flirty remark here, a suggestive comment there, the occasional lower back hand placement, or soft touch of the bicep… it was no secret that the two of you were attracted to one another. But within the last few weeks, there seemed to be an increase in the comments and the touching and the everything else in between. You weren’t sure if it’s because Dean had accidentally walked in on you changing last month and saw pretty much almost everything that you had to offer, but you didn’t care. You were enjoying the extra attention. You wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and show him a good time, but with the way your feelings for him had grown, you weren’t entirely sure if you would be able to do a one night stand. You were afraid about what your heart might decide to do if you let Dean into your bed. 

You shook your head free of your thoughts and brought yourself back to the present. Currently, the two of you were four beers in and Dean was in a particularly cocky mood. “You plan on getting any tonight?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Could you be any more forward?” You chuckled, looking around the bar to see if you would, in fact, be “getting any” tonight.

“I’m just sayin’... I got my eye on someone,” he winked.

“Who?” You asked, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy creeping up on you. Dean gave you a knowing look before taking a sip of his beer. You nodded slowly in understanding. He meant you. It was a comment that came from his mouth often; especially when he’s had a few beers in him. Again, it was no secret that the two of you would gladly rip each other’s clothes off… and had you not started to have stupid feelings for him, it would have happened a while ago. “It’s gonna take way more than four beers to get me into bed with you,” you lied. It was your usual response. Dean’s eyes seemed to flicker as if a switch inside him had flipped.

“See, my feelings would be hurt if I didn’t already know the truth,” he smirked.

“Oh? And what’s the truth?”

“The truth is you flirt with me constantly,” he began, scooting his barstool closer to yours so he could whisper in your ear. “Like last week in the bunker, when you dropped that book in the library and bent over in front of me to pick it up. Or yesterday, in the motel, when you came out of the bathroom in nothin’ but a towel. What took you so long in the shower, by the way? Got too caught up thinkin’ ‘bout me while you had your fingers buried knuckle-deep inside you?”

His words sent shivers down your spine as you felt his hot breath tickle your earlobe.  _ Alright, we’re feeling real cocky tonight _ , you thought to yourself in reference to Dean’s words. “Oh, like you’re not the biggest fucking tease?” You asked irritably, trying to ignore the heat that was rising in your core.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about, sweetheart,” Dean said innocently, pulling away from you and taking another sip of his beer.

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t,” you replied, rolling your eyes, “and I don’t think about you when I masturbate,” you lied again.

“Yes you do.”

“We’re awfully cocky tonight, aren’t we?” You repeated your thought, out loud this time.

Dean shrugged in response to your question. “Maybe, but it’s working.”

“Is not.”

“Is to.”

“How would you know?” You snipped.

“Your thighs are clenched together, you’re blushing, and you have goosebumps,” Dean stated simply, leaning in close to your ear once more. “Was it the thing I said about touching yourself? I don’t mind, really. I think about you when I get myself off, too.” You gulped, noticing your thighs clenching together even tighter. Dean chuckled as he took note of your reaction. “Thinking about me gettin’ off to you does it for you, huh? Well, I’ll have to send you a video next time.”

You watched your knuckles turn white as you gripped onto your beer bottle. Fuck, he wasn’t holding back tonight. You inhaled sharply as Dean placed a hand on your thigh. “You’re tipsy, Dean,” you sighed, knowing that the two of you had a long day and while you didn’t doubt that Dean would be a phenomenal lay, you had feelings for him and you also knew that he’d be passed out snoring by the time the two of you got back to your motel room. It was better to cut it off now, before he made you even hornier. “C’mon,” you said, placing $50 on the bar top and grabbing Dean by his bicep, dragging him out of his seat. “We’re goin’ to bed. And you’re cut off,” you added, quickly grabbing the beer he was still nursing and placing it on the counter.

“I knew I could get you all hot and bothered,” he smirked, as you dragged him out of the bar while simultaneously calling an Uber.

“Oh, don’t worry, Winchester. I’ll get you back tomorrow. Mark my words.”

As you had predicted, Dean had passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow, and you were left unattended to. You were over the games. The constant teasing, the flirting, the not knowing. You were going to show Dean how it felt to be teased, and if it ended in a good time, then so be it. Best case scenario, he feels the same way about you. Worst case, a little heartbreak. Nothing you couldn’t handle. Either way, you were going to have some fun with it.

* * *

The two of you arrived at the bunker the following evening, mentally exhausted from the long drive. Physically, however, you weren’t any less horny than you were the night before, and the drive had given you time to formulate the perfect plan about how to get back at Dean. By the time you had showered and eaten something, it was only 7:30 PM. About 15 minutes ago, Dean had announced that he was going to head to his room to call and check up on Sam, who was out hunting with Eileen, before looking for more cases. You knew that “looking for more cases” really meant “watching porn”, but you decided not to say anything, as Dean was about to get his own personal little show. 

You took a deep breath and stood outside Dean’s door, listening to the end of his conversation with Sam.

“Alright, Sammy, keep me updated. I’ll call you tomorrow,” you heard him say before hanging up the phone. You took your chance and knocked on his door gently, waiting for him to invite you in. “Come in,” he said, a smile in his voice. You opened the door slowly, closing it behind you quietly as you made eye contact with Dean, who was sitting at his desk chair, leaned back and legs spread. God, why did he have to sit like that? You watched Dean’s eyes grow wide as he took a look at you. You were wearing jean shorts that showed off a good half of your ass, and a black lace push-up bra under a flannel that you had tied in a knot right above your belly button. The top few buttons were undone so Dean could see both your cleavage and the bra peeking through. “What the hell are you doin’?” He asked cautiously.

“I told you I’d get you back, did I not?”

“Y/N -”

“No, no, no. You don’t get to “Y/N” me,” you interrupted, walking up to Dean and bending over, your face inches away from his. You pulled out your phone from your back pocket and unlocked it; it was already pulled up to the song that you knew would be perfect for the occasion. “What you’re gonna do is sit, shut up, and have a little taste of your own medicine,” you smirked, setting your phone on the desk and pressing play. As the first notes of the song began, you took a step back and began to sway your hips seductively.

> _ I can taste it on your mouth _
> 
> _ And I can't leave it _
> 
> _ You're a freak like me _
> 
> _ (Can't you see?) _

You ran your hands up your body, as you moved your hips from side to side. You were more thankful now than ever that you had a few years of dance classes under your belt. You knew exactly how to move.

> _We can work this something out_
> 
> _And I'm believin'_
> 
> _You get off on me_
> 
> _It's like cheating_

You took a step closer to Dean and undid the knot in your flannel, followed by the buttons, revealing to Dean that you were, in fact, only wearing a bra underneath. You could hear the hitch in his breath as he watched you, his eyes wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

> _ I, I, I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your makeup, baby take it off _
> 
> _ I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off (take it off) _

You shrugged off the flannel and threw it on the bed, leaving you standing in front of Dean with nothing but your bra and shorts on. You smirked as you watched his hand move to his crotch in a not-so-subtle attempt to adjust himself.

> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off _
> 
> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off _

You moved to the button on your shorts, popping it open and unzipping them slowly, all while keeping eye contact with those lust-blown green eyes. Dean was watching your every movement, no doubt picturing himself on top of you. He was exactly where you wanted him. 

> _ Push me up against the wall _
> 
> _ Don't take it easy _
> 
> _ You like it hard like me _
> 
> _ It's what you need _

You hooked your thumbs under the waistband of your shorts and began to slowly shimmy them down your legs, revealing a black lace thong that matched your bra. After walking in on you changing last month, it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. 

> _ Let's get naked and explore _
> 
> _ Our inner secrets _
> 
> _ For what it is _
> 
> _ It's what it is _

You finished taking off your shorts, kicking them to the side, before beginning to walk circles around Dean, dragging the tips of your fingers along his shoulders. You felt him shiver under your touch, his head moving from side to side so he could keep his eyes on you, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

> _ I, I, I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your makeup, baby take it off _
> 
> _ I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off (take it off) _

You stopped in front of him and straddled him slowly, feeling his cock pressed up against your core through his jeans. You lightly raked your nails down his chest, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You touch me, I’ll cut off your hand,” you said, as you reached behind you to find the clasp of your bra. 

> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off _
> 
> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just _
> 
> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off _
> 
> _ Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off _

You undid your bra slowly, letting it fall down your arms. “Fuck,” Dean breathed, as he watched your breasts spill out of their constraints. You dropped the bra on the ground beside you as you steadied yourself by gripping on to Dean’s shoulders.

> _ I just can't wait to see it all _
> 
> _ I'm so turned on _
> 
> _ And it's all mine _
> 
> _ I just can't wait to see it all _
> 
> _ I'm so turned on _

You began to grind down onto Dean’s denim-clad hard-on, the friction of his jeans providing some much needed stimulation to your core. Dean stifled a groan as he watched your breasts slightly bounce in front of him, inches away from his face. You kept grinding slowly, ignoring the desire you had to go faster. This wasn’t about getting you off. This was about giving Dean a taste of his own medicine. 

> _ I, I, I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your makeup, baby take it off _
> 
> _ I just wanna watch you when you take it off _
> 
> _ Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off _

As the song ended, you could hear Dean’s heavy breathing. He was gripping the arms of the chair, as you had given him explicit instructions to not touch you, and he needed to hold onto something. You shot him a devilish grin before climbing off of him, grabbing your phone off the desk and your flannel off the bed. He watched you, absolutely speechless, as you covered yourself with your button-down and grabbed your other discarded clothing items off of the floor. “I knew I could get you all hot and bothered,” you smirked, before slowly making your way out of his room, very pleased with yourself for the reaction that you elicited from the hunter.  _ That’ll teach him _ , you thought, although you were secretly hoping that Dean would be giving you a visit within the hour.

* * *

All but three minutes passed before Dean came bursting into your room. You turned around from where you were standing in front of your dresser, trying to find something more modest to wear. You still only had on your flannel and thong.

“Hey! Maybe knock -,” you stopped talking as Dean began walking toward you, determination written all over his face. “Dean, what are you -”

Dean stopped inches away from you, cupping his face in your hands. “Do you want me?” He asked gruffly, as he bore his eyes into yours.

“Dean, I -”

“Do you want me, Y/N? I mean, seriously, want to be  _ with _ me? Because I can’t take this anymore. The constant teasing, the flirting, we’ve been at it for years. I want to be  _ with  _ you. I’m tired of imagining what it’d feel like to be inside you, and if it’s gonna happen, I don’t want it to be the only fuckin’ time. You got no idea what you do to me, Y/N. So, do you want me?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you processed what Dean had said. He wanted to be with you. He didn’t want some one-night stand. You waited a moment before you could muster a response, his forwardness catching you completely off guard. “Yes,” you breathed. “Yes, Dean, I want you.” 

Dean’s lips collided with yours in a passionate kiss. It was like he was hungry for you, the way he backed you up against the wall, his hands exploring every inch of your body. You unbuttoned your flannel quickly, and Dean wasted no time pulling it off of you. Dean drew a gasp from your lips as he kissed down your jaw line and found the sweet spot on your neck. You got to work unbuckling his belt, wanting him inside you as quickly as possible. Foreplay was great in almost all situations, except here, where you and Dean have had a few years worth of foreplay under your belts. You  _ needed _ him inside you. You unbuckled his belt and started on undoing his jeans as Dean brought his lips back to yours, sucking your bottom lip into a gentle bite before pulling away briefly to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off over his head with one hand. He then pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion and you groaned softly at the sight of his cock springing up to hit his abdomen, before Dean was pressed up against you once more, kissing you like a man starved. He tapped your thigh lightly, signaling for you to jump. You obeyed, jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist as he grabbed you under your ass and brought you to the bed, laying you down on the mattress. His lips never left yours. You intertwined your fingers in Dean’s short locks, pulling him towards you, as if it were possible for him to be any closer or kiss you any harder. You felt the tip of his cock pressed up against the fabric of your thong; the only barrier keeping you from what you had been craving ever since you had met the green-eyed hunter. 

“Fuck, Dean,” you breathed, as he lowered his head and pulled one of your erect nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it as he held it lightly between his teeth. He looked up at you briefly, a smirk on his face. You took the opportunity to tell him what you wanted. “I need you inside me,  _ now _ ,” you said through gritted teeth. That was all Dean needed to hear. He quickly sat back on his heels and pulled off your thong, wasting no time as he positioned himself back on top of you. He dragged his cock through your wet fold a few times, spreading your juices on his shaft before he lined himself up with your dripping hole. He looked down at you as he pushed into you slowly, your eyes never leaving his as your mouth fell open in a silent gasp. You snaked your arms under his, your fingers gripping at his back muscles as he began to thrust into you slowly, bottoming out inside you before pulling almost all the way out again. “Fuck, faster, Dean. I need you to go faster,” you practically begged, beginning to dig your nails into his back. Dean picked up the pace ever so slightly.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathed, looking down briefly to watch his cock slide in and out of you before bringing his eyes back up to meet yours, “you look so fuckin’ pretty with my cock inside you.” You whimpered at his words, your need for him only growing stronger. “You’re so tight, baby. You feel so fuckin’ good,” he groaned, picking up his pace a little bit more. 

“Harder, Dean! Fuck me harder!” You begged, clawing at his back as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Dean obliged, slowly but surely increasing the speed and force of his thrusts, grunts falling from his lips. The coil in your abdomen was tightening quickly as Dean let his head hang down near yours, his ragged breathing sending shivers down your spine as his hot breath came into contact with the spot right behind where your earlobe and jawline met. Dean set a steady pace before reaching down in between the two of you and finding your clit with his calloused fingers. You let out a loud moan as Dean began rubbing circles on your sensitive nub, continuing to thrust into you, the coil in your abdomen now threatening to snap. A familiar heat began to build up in your core and you knew you’d be done for within the next few thrusts or so. “Fuck,” you gasped, digging your fingers into Dean’s back once more, “Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna --”

“Cum for me, baby,” Dean whispered into your ear. 

“FUCK!” You screamed, as your coil snapped and your orgasm shot through you, sending what felt like heat waves to every part of your body. Dean continued to thrust into you as you rode out your high, groaning as your walls clenched around his cock. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he moaned, moving his hand from your clit to rest next to your head and picking his pace back up as he felt you relax a little. “Can I come inside you?” He asked breathily. You nodded; you were on the pill and you wanted nothing more than to feel Dean fill you up. His thrusts became faster and sloppier as you clung onto him for dear life, the guttural sounds leaving his throat doing nothing to quell your need for him to be inside you. “Oh, fuck, baby,” he huffed, as he felt his orgasm creep up onto him. A few more thrusts and he was coming undone inside you. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned, as you felt his cum coat your walls. You moaned softly at the sight of him cumming inside you; his eyes closed in pure ecstasy, his lips slightly parted… it was a sight that you wouldn’t mind seeing every day. As Dean came down from his high, he collapsed on top of you, his softening cock still inside of you, holding himself up by his forearms in an attempt to not crush you completely. 

“Guess it takes no beers to get you into bed with me,” he teased, still out of breath as he shot you a cocky grin. You swatted his bicep playfully.

“Guess all it takes is a strip tease to get  _ you _ into bed with  _ me _ ,” you retorted, raising your eyebrow as if you were challenging him to counter your statement.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Dean shrugged, winking at you. You rolled your eyes and scoffed, shaking your head at Dean’s refusal to admit who got who in bed. Not that  _ that _ aspect of it really mattered. All that mattered was that it finally happened. And now that it had, neither of you ever wanted to stop. 


End file.
